


A Stroke of Luck

by paynoisbatman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynoisbatman/pseuds/paynoisbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's hamster escaping his flat may have been a blessing in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stroke of Luck

Zayn can’t believe this. His hamster, Frostie, had gotten out of her ball over an hour ago. Zayn lives in a tiny one bedroom flat. He has searched the entire flat multiple times yet there has been no sign of her. Frustrated Zayn decides to take a break and heads downstairs for a smoke. He is almost to the lift when he notices something on the floor by one of his neighbors’ doors. He hopes it isn’t what he thinks it is. He crouches down to get a better look and sure enough it is one of Frostie’s treats. Zayn never considered the possibility that she is small enough to fit under his front door and escape the flat. If that is the case then there is a good chance she has entered his neighbor’s flat the same way.

Zayn groans. Of all the flats she could have entered it just had to be this one. The man who lives here had moved in just a few months ago and is absolutely gorgeous. He has expressive warm brown eyes framed by thick eyebrows. His plump pink lips had featured in quite a few of Zayn’s dreams. Sometimes when he couldn’t sleep he would stare out his window and watch the sun rise. He’d managed to catch a glimpse of his neighbor coming home after an early morning run which explained his fit body. 

He had been meaning to talk to him but hadn’t quite worked up the nerve. Looks like Frostie had forced him to at least introduce himself. He stands up, takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. He waits a minute and knocks again. Still no answer. He knocks one more time to be sure before turning and heading towards the lift. Before he has managed to take two steps though, the door opens and Zayn’s eyes almost pop out of his head. His neighbor stands there dripping wet with nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair has a slight curl to it that Zayn has never noticed before. 

The man looks at him curiously before asking, “Can I help you?”

“Yeah. I’m Zayn. I live down the hall.” Zayn flushes. “I think my hamster may have entered your flat,” he mumbles embarrassed that he had lost his hamster in such a grand manner and managed to interrupt the man’s shower. 

The man looks confused. “Could you repeat that? I didn’t quite catch what you said.”

Zayn takes a deep breath before repeating himself a little louder.

The man’s face lights up in recognition. “So the hamster is yours? I was wondering where she came from. C’mon in. I’m Liam. Just let me throw some clothes on and I’ll get her for you.”

Zayn steps inside and closes the door behind him while Liam goes to get dressed. He looks around and sees that Liam’s flat is very similar to his own though slightly larger. He goes over and browses Liam’s DVD collection while he waits noticing that he has most of them back in his own flat. 

When Liam comes out of his room he has Frostie in his hands and is followed by a beautiful black and white dog who immediately comes over and starts sniffing Zayn’s boots. 

“That’s Loki. He’s friendly. He is actually the one who found your hamster. They’ve been curled up in his bed in my room.”

Zayn reaches down and after letting Loki give his hand a sniff starts to pet him. 

“How did this little one get loose?” Liam asks curiosity coloring his tone.

Zayn tells him the story of letting Frostie out for some exercise and turning his back for one minute and finding her ball empty. This leads to Liam asking how she got her name which leads to Zayn asking the same about Loki and before Zayn knows it an hour has gone by.

He is just working up the courage to see if Liam would like to grab dinner sometime when Liam’s door opens and a voice calls, “Liam, I’m home and I brought dinner.”  
He watches as Liam gets up and greets the man who entered the flat before heading into the kitchen with him. Zayn has seen this man around before. The man is shorter than Liam and curvy with bright blue eyes and light brown hair up in a quiff. Zayn can hear them quietly conversing and Liam seems to have completely forgotten Zayn is there. 

He decides this is his cue to leave. He walks over and scoops up Frostie from when she is curled up on Loki and heads out the door. He has just fished his keys out of his pocket when he hears Liam calling him. He turns towards Liam holding his keys in one hand and Frostie in the other. 

“Why’d you leave? I was seeing if Louis had gotten enough food. I thought you might like to stay and have dinner.”

Zayn has no desire to hang out with Liam and what he is assuming is Liam’s boyfriend as Liam lives in a one bedroom. “Nah. I can’t. Got some things I need to do and this one really needs to get back into her cage,” Zayn replies holding up Frostie. 

Zayn watches as Liam’s face falls before a determined look takes its place. “What about tomorrow night? Are you free to have dinner with me then? I know a really great restaurant we can eat at. It’s a bit fancy but I think you’d enjoy it.”

Zayn thinks for a moment before replying. “I don’t have plans but are you sure your boyfriend won’t mind us having dinner?”

Liam’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Now it’s Zayn’s turn to be confused. “But what about the guy that showed up just now loudly declaring he was home?”

Liam bursts into laughter. “You thought Louis was my boyfriend? That is hilarious. I love Louis but I could never date him. He and his boyfriend, Harry, are just crashing with me until their new place is ready. When they told me it wasn’t going to be ready right away I offered to let them use my room while I crashed on the couch. Louis just likes to make himself at home.”

Zayn feels a smile blossoming on his face. “So Louis’ not your boyfriend?”

Liam shakes his head.

“And you’re not seeing anyone?”

“Nope. I’m single pringle.”

“And tomorrow would be a date?” Zayn asks hopefully. 

“I’d like it to be a date if that’s what you want,” Liam replies easily. 

Zayn’s face breaks into a huge grin. “I’d love to have dinner with you tomorrow night.”

Liam smiles so wide his eyes crinkle and Zayn thinks he would love to be the reason Liam smiled like that more often. 

“It’s a date then. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Liam then presses a quick kiss to Zayn’s cheek before heading back to his flat.

Zayn makes his way inside, puts Frostie in her cage and thinks to himself that her breaking out of her ball and escaping the flat might have just been a stroke of luck.


End file.
